Together forever
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: Hikaru is madly in love with Kaoru, but Kaoru's already getting married to someone else, will Hikaru be able to stop the wedding in time and get Kaoru to be with him?


**Hikaru's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, there was no way that I was going to give Kaoru up to this guy...never!  
I'm the one that's meant to be with Kaoru...not him!  
I'm the one that loves Kaoru!  
Kaoru was getting married to Tamaki today, but there's no way I could give Kaoru up.  
Kaoru invited me to his wedding, but I refused to go because I didn't want to witness such things, but instead I'm coming to get my bride.  
I ran to this huge building where weddings were formed, I ran across everything I saw and then saw the doors that had my love in there.  
I bursted in and Kaoru was wearing this beautiful white dress, and he had long extensions on, it wasn't weird since Kaoru looked so freaking feminine and cute.  
Everyone turned to my direction, and thank goodness I came at the right time because Kaoru was about to place a ring on Tamaki's ring finger.  
Kaoru turned and looked at me with a surprised expression, I didn't know if he was happy to see me, or just shocked.  
I quickly walked toward him, and stopped before the first step.  
Tears started to form on the corner of his eyes "Hi-Hikaru wha-what are you-"  
"Kaoru I'm in love with you."  
He looked shocked at that too  
"I-I can't live without you, I would even take a bullet for you Kaoru, you are my world, my life, my everything."  
Now tears started to form on the corner of my eyes, while Kaoru's tears fell.  
"I don't know what I would do if you left my life forever, I can't even imagine such things, and I don't want to, each and every morning that I wake up and see you right by my side my whole day is like heaven, with you in my life my heart is whole, dead or alive, you are my soul mate...I love you Kaoru"  
He placed his hand over his mouth and a tear fell, and by the sound of sniffles around us, a lot of the guests were crying.  
He took one step "Hi-Hikaru-"  
Before Kaoru could say what he wanted to say the door bursted open and the security came running in.  
They grabbed my arms and started to drag me out "No get off of me! Kaoru!"  
They threw me out and closed the door.  
I banged on the door "Let me in!"  
"Please, just let me in, that's the person that I love, please just let me in!"  
No response  
I placed my head down and tightened my fists, I stepped back and kicked the door but ended up hurting my foot "Ow ow ow ow ow."  
"Fuck!"  
I banged on the door one more time and then just walked away in frustration.  
"Fucking security, I'm a Hitachiin, hm I'm going to pay their boss $10,000, and get their stupid asses fired, then I'm going to take their damn money."  
It was 7:30pm so the sky was a mixture of red, orange, yellow, and blue, then I saw a plane...  
Kaoru's supposed to go to France right now...I...I guess he's...really gone.  
A tear fell down my cheek, and I continued to walk back home to my...now empty bedroom.  
15 minutes passed and I was finally home, I locked the front door, threw my keys on the kitchen counter and walked up to my bedroom.  
When I got to my bedroom I paused before I opened the door...I was actually having a small amount of hope that when I open my door Kaoru would be in there sitting on our bed just waiting for me to come inside.  
I inhaled, and slowly opened the door, and of coarse...Kaoru wasn't there.  
I exhaled and closed the door in disappointment.  
I took of my coat, threw it on our desk chair and went out to the balcony.  
It was always so peaceful to come out to the balcony and feel that nice breeze.  
I just stood there feeling that breeze and looked up at the sky missing Kaoru.  
"Kaoru..." a tear fell, "I need you...and I love you."  
I inhaled then exhaled, but then I paused when I heard a sniffle.  
I quickly turned to my left and saw...Kaoru...  
He wasn't wearing his wedding dress anymore, he had on a purple sweatshirt, and the same black sweatpants that I was wearing and he had tears streaming down his face.  
"Hi-Hikaru!" he ran towards me and embraced me, I immediately embraced him back, and I too had tears coming out of my eyes.  
Both of us were shaking because we just couldn't believe it, we we're finally together...finally.  
We parted and he looked into my eyes with those beautiful hazel eyes of his.  
"Hikaru...I love you, so much."  
I smiled "I love you too Kaoru."  
I let go of him, went back inside, and got a small black box out of my coat pocket that I threw on our desk chair and went back outside, then kneeled on one knee.  
Kaoru covered his mouth "Kaoru, being with you makes me the luckiest man on earth, and I don't ever want to make the same mistake that I did before, I will not let someone else have you because you are the most important person in my life...I love you, Kaoru Hitachiin, will you marry me?"  
A lot more tears started to stream down his face and he nodded "Yes...I will marry you Hikaru."  
I stood up and placed the diamond ring on his finger.  
I wiped the tears away from his eyes with my thumb, and kissed him.  
He wrapped his arms around my neck, while I placed my arms around his waist.  
We parted and I placed my forehead on Kaoru's "I love you."  
He smiled "I love you too."  
And with that we kissed knowing that we will be with one another...forever...

* * *

**I hope that you liked this story :) can't wait till you see my next one. Sayonara**


End file.
